Most users of electronic devices are familiar with glitches—i.e., random, non-catastrophic events which do not destroy the electronic devices. The term “soft error” refers to a glitch in a semiconductor device, such as integrated circuit, which affects the data contained in the semiconductor device. In general, soft errors may be caused when ionizing radiation (e.g., neutrons, alpha-particles, and electromagnetic radiation) interacts with the atoms of the semiconductor compounds that semiconductor devices are composed of. Specifically, the interaction of semiconductors with ionizing radiation results in the generation of charged particles in the semiconductor material. These charged particles are sometimes referred to as electron-hole pairs. The electron-hole pairs may be collected by nodes in the circuit that are particularly susceptible to the injection of electron-hole pairs. For example, integrated circuit memory elements may change from 1 to a 0 or vice versa due to the injection of electron-hole pairs. The ionizing radiation may come from radioactive materials and/or cosmic rays. For example, high-energy cosmic rays and solar particles may react with the earth's upper atmosphere to generate high-energy protons that shower to the earth's surface and affect semiconductor devices. Another known source of soft errors is alpha particles—i.e., particles emitted by trace amounts of radioactive isotopes—present in the packaging materials of integrated circuits. For example, flip-chip packaging technology utilizes lead bumps, which have been identified as containing alpha particles. In addition, as semiconductor devices are built smaller and smaller, the current rates at which soft errors occur may become unacceptable.